Jack Barakat One-Shots
by EyesBlueLikeTheAtlantic
Summary: A collection of one-shots I have written with Jack Barakat from All Time Low and a random character that I made up! I mainly used Jack for the use of writing and probably get his personality wrong, but I did what I thought would fit. These are in no particular order.
1. I See Kids

**I have a series of one shots I would like to post using Jack Barakat from All Time Low and a random character I came up with! Please no harsh comments, this is my first time posting. Thanks! (:**

 **-EyesBlueLikeTheAtlantic**

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack states and she stops dead in her tracks, turning to face him with a look full of confusion.

"What?" She asks, searching his eyes for an answer. Jack took an uneven breath before answering. Jack Barakat was always a man of confidence, opinions, and answers. But in this moment, standing before the girl he loved, he was at a loss. All he knew is that he was not about to let her just walk away.

"You...you think I can't see what you're doing." Jack breathes, breaths heavy from the run to catch up to her. "You think I'm going to hurt you, just like the boys before-"

"Jack, this isn't-" She begins, but he makes a quick step in her direction and suddenly he is towering over her.

"No. Let me talk." He tells her and she nods after a hesitant moment. "You think I'm going to hurt you like the boys you've been with before. You think I'm going to be reckless with your heart; that I'm not going to take this seriously. And by this, I mean us. You don't think I'm going to take us seriously." He explains and she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Jack…" She exhales in a shaky tone. He grips her shoulders, causing her to lock eyes with his.

"No...no. You think you've got me all figured out. Drunken, immature, irresponsible partier who can't hold a serious conversation to save his life. But here's the deal, when I look at you all I see is my fucking future. I see you in my arms every night for the rest of our lives. I see you walking through our house in nothing but my t-shirt. Dancing to old songs your dad played when you were a kid. Singing in the shower. Hanging every picture from your childhood up on the walls of our house. Bringing home every fucking animal you see. Titanic played every night. One Tree Hill reruns. Disney movie sing along's. Late night walks and car drives. Lake Michigan. You at every show I ever play. I see picket fences, wedding invitations, kids. I see...I see kids. Fuck, I see kids. I see us laughing, crying, fighting together. Together. I see us together. And there's nothing that isn't serious about that." Jack finishes with a breathy laugh, eyes searching hers. She is crying; a quiet kind of crying. But she was crying none the less.

She inhales a deep breath and as she exhales she smiles, tears leaving her eyes as they meet his. Sea green colliding with chocolate brown.

"You see kids?" She asks, just loud enough for him to hear. He stares for a moment, taking her in, and then drops his head to her shoulder. She seems a bit taken aback, surprised by the sudden motion. Maybe it was the fact that he had given into her, telling her how he really felt. She tenses for a moment until finally she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

"Yeah…" He whispers, right at her ear. "I see kids."

"I…" She begins, but stumbles with the words. "I love you."

Jack's eyes widen, his head lifting from her shoulder. He told her he loved her four times and she had yet to say it back. But when she finally admitted it he knew he had gotten past her wall. He leans into her, his lips hesitating at hers before he kisses her slowly.

"I love you, too." He whispers against her lips, wrapping a hand behind her neck to bring her closer to him.


	2. Once In a Life Time

Jack was scared shitless when Abby had asked him to join their family vacation to Michigan. This, Jack knew, was the ultimate test. This was where her family was totally going to judge him to see if he was husband material since they were now engaged.

Jack had managed to accidentally take her great grandmother's coffee mug, which was a big mistake. He wasn't sure if Grandma Clark was ever going to look at him without glaring again. Abby's Aunt Michelle tried to reassure him that she had done it on her first trip, too, and she had somehow moved on from the situation.

But that wasn't where the embarrassment ended. When it came to her younger cousins he wasn't exactly a natural. Jack accidentally hit Roman in the face with the plastic baseball bat, knocked Ian's caught fish back into the lake, and to top it off Aiden and Payton walked in on him and Abby mid makeout session, which Jack had to awkwardly explain. He was feeling a little discouraged and hadn't felt like being all alone with his thoughts in the little house. (Him and Abby were not allowed to share a bed until they were married although they already did at home.) Which is why he ended up at the end of the dock stargazing. He had even called Alex to express his concerns about Abby's family totally hating him.

"You ok, Jack?" He hears, and sits up to see his fiance standing over him. He gives her a small smile as she sits next to him and nods.

"Oh yeah, nah, I'm fine." He says, shrugging his shoulders. Abby gives him a reassuring smile and then rests her head on his shoulder.

"Here babe, take some of my blanket." Jack insists, wrapping the blanket around the two of them, when he sees her shiver.

"It's pretty out here, isn't it? At night." Abby says and he nods, taking more notice to the stars above them. It really was. You could see a lot more stars than you could when you were in a city area.

"It is." He breathes. This was the first moment where he wasn't actually fucking anything up.

"Don't worry about them Jack, they like you. I promise." She says and he gives her a confused glance.

"What? Worried? Nah, I'm not worried at all." He says with a smile and Abby shoves at him.

"Shut up, Jack Barakat, I know when you're worried." She laughs and he sighs, bringing her into his lap.

"I don't wanna fuck this up, Abb." He breathes, wrapping his arms around her. She giggles, turning in his arms.

"Jack, I promise you aren't fucking anything up." She reassures him, resting her hands on his chest.

"I don't wanna have your family say I can't marry you." He tells her, worried brown eyes locking with her soft blue ones.

"Jack, you already got my dad's approval. And plus...I'm not letting anyone stop me from marrying you. This is so fucking cheesy, but, you're my once in a lifetime." She says with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your once in a lifetime, huh? I think that calls for new song material." He says and she laughs, pulling his lips to her own.

"I think we should go back to the house before the storm rolls in." She says against his lips and he smiles.

"But, Abigail, we aren't allowed to be in the same room remember?" Jack teases and she kisses him harder, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck that rule, I wanna sleep with my fiance." She breathes and he kisses her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Agreed, let's go." He says and she smirks, unwrapping herself from him.

"Yeah…" She whispers, "but first, you gotta catch me." She giggles, running off down the dock and into the yard. He stands from his spot on the dock and hurries after her with a laugh.

He did catch her, in a fit of giggles, and carried her all the way back to the little house. She was definitely his once in a lifetime, too.


	3. Jupiter

"You know what is so incredibly crazy?" She asks, more like whispers, against his chest as she stared up at the night sky. He could only think of one word to describe the look in her eyes: wonder. Endless vast wonder.

"What's that?" He questioned, trying to force his eyes to look into the night sky. But all he could look at was her. And he knew that it was lame and movie like, but all he could see was her despite the millions and billions of stars that lit up the night sky.

"That you can hear Jupiter. You can hear the fucking planet, Jack." She told him, laughing a bit at her own statement. "If you tune your car radio to a dead station sometimes you can hear the planet talking. Or...or that ringing you get in your ears sometimes. You can hear Jupiter. You can hear a whole planet speaking. And if I, this tiny organism, can hear Jupiter calling out from millions of miles away...then what's stopping something bigger from hearing me speaking, too?" She asked. She wasn't asking him, more herself. She was laughing at the words that just left her mouth but he was looking at her wide eyed. This girl astonished him, completely baffled him sometimes. And she didn't even know it.

"I can hear Jupiter, sometimes?" Jack asks and she nods, her eyes never leaving the stars.

"You can hear Jupiter." Just like that.


	4. Better?

When she cried, she cried silently. Shoulders hunched over, head in hands, body shaking violently. Like there should have been noise. There should have been a fucking sound, but she was just silent. And he began wondering to himself who made her feel like she couldn't cry out loud, like she didn't have the right to share her feelings. She would often lock herself in the bathroom or their bedroom, anywhere that was far away from him. All so that he wouldn't hear or see her cry. But right now he didn't think she could handle being silent because she was there, she was in their room crying in the corner, but her teeth were clenched roughly together. Her hands were tangled up in her hair and her body was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks, hitting the hardwood like raindrops. She began to gasp and her hand flew down to cover her mouth in alarm, like she had never heard herself make noise before.

"You need to just cry about it." Jack began. "You need to just let it out...really cry. None of that silent crying. You'll feel better."

She looked up at him from the floor, eyes rimmed red and bloodshot, and then reached her arms out for him. He knelt down and she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. It only took a few seconds before a cry left her, racking her entire body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Heart wrenching sobs. Heart wrenching sounds that almost caused him to start crying himself. She was gasping desperately for breath, but each time she would calm down a new round of tears would send her body into a fit again.

"I can't stop." She cried, almost yelled, into his shoulder. He ran a hand gently over her hair and ran it down her back, kissing the side of her head.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Cry until you can't anymore."

She did. She cried for half an hour and when she finally finished her eyesight was blurry and her lungs hurt. When she stood up her head spun wildly and she complained of a headache that rested right behind her eyes. And then she apologized to Jack about five times in case she cried again because something in her just felt like she was going to cry again. Like she had held her tears behind some kind of dam and the lever had suddenly broken off and there was no way to stop the flooding.

"You know when the last time I really cried was?" She asked him and he shook his head with a no. She gave a small smile and sat down on their bed, wiping at her eyes again even though there was nothing there.

"When?" He asked.

"I was 19 and I had nothing figured out and I was sure right then my whole life was falling apart. So I called my dad upstairs with no explanation. He walked into the room asking what I needed and I broke into tears, asking if he could just give me a hug. I cried into his shoulder for twenty minutes. I cried so loud I probably woke the whole house up but I didn't even care. I sat there with my dad and he just kept asking me what was wrong and I couldn't even answer because I was crying so hard. Eventually he just stopped asking until I was done crying and then he looked at me and just said 'Better?' and I said 'Better.' And he walked back downstairs and that was that." She explained and he pulled her back into him, kissing her forehead.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded, nuzzling into his neck.

"Better."


	5. My Rock

She was his rock, he had to admit. It sounded so extremely cliche, but it was the truth. When he would lose all control she was there for him. She always found a way to keep him calm and collected in the worst of situations.

When Jack's mom was dying in the hospital he was trying his very best to keep it all together, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. He figured because he had been smiling and laughing and going on about his day that Abby didn't notice how upset he really was. But she did. She noticed how his face would begin to crumple at the sight of his mother, or when he would receive a new text about how she was doing. Abby would watch him begin to lose all control and then pull himself quickly back together.

On the night that Jack's mom was finally decided to die, pulling her off of life support for good, Jack was sitting next to her hospital bed with one of her hands in his own. He was trying hard not to cry, taking in deep breaths to try and stop the flow of tears from starting. But Abby wraps her arms around his neck slowly, hugging him from behind with tears already streaming steadily down her face. He had always envied her way to show emotion at all the right times.

"Jack…" She whispered slowly into his ear as the machine beeps began to slow down. "It's okay to cry, Jack. It's okay." She told him. He was glad that she did because a few seconds later he crumbled, squeezing his mother's hand as he held onto Abby's arm with his other hand. He let the heavy tears finally fall from his eyes as a breathy sob escaped him. Abby's hold on him tightened as she buried her face into his shoulder. The machine cut off into one long continuous beep that made Jack's heart shatter and his body to heave out another heavy sob. Jack buried his head into Abby's arms and cried his heart out for the mother he had just lost and not for one second did Abby leave his side.

Even when they got home Abby was constantly at his side, constantly brushing up against him to let him know that she was right there.

"I'm sorry for crying." He told her, wiping some tears from his face. Abby shook her head with a no and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a tight hug.

"Don't be sorry, stupid, this is something to fucking cry about." She told him, beginning to cry again herself. It was there in the kitchen that he fell to his knees as she held him, letting him cry his eyes out like he was a little boy again. He didn't know where he would be without her.


End file.
